sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Monster Gems
'The Monster Gems' In the Monocron Dimention, The planet Vexia holds its very own sacred gems. They contain massive amount of power and can turn the world itself into ruin and destuction! 'What Is Their Power?' The Monster Gems contain the elemental powers of the planet. There are 4 master gems that were formed to control the other 8 gems. The 8 gems contain the power of Metal, Gold, Sky, Dimond, Emerald, Electric, Grass, Technology. The Master Jems can control everting in the name of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. 'History: Why are they called Monster Gems?' The Gems were made by a cosmic being known as the dragon Kron. He saw how much the humanoid inhabitants of the world brought destruction. So he used the forces that they used to stop and destroy them. The elements were created into 16 different monsters and caused what is known as the 10,000 Year Kron War. Kron soon took over the world and created paradise. However the remaining humanoids found cosmic stones that landed on Vexia, shaped them into 8 hand size gems and trapped the weakest monsters. They created 4 large giant stones in the shape of emeralds to imprison the last remaining 4. They used the leftover cosmic stone that was the shape of a circle to imprison Kron and his powers. The last stone was the most powerful with cosmic energy, that’s why they used it on Kron. They scattered them across the world so than no one could find them. Only when the age of the animal tribes came to be is when they were found and used. The 4 tribes with the most power took control of the master gems and the other tribes took the rest. They use them to power their cities and because the tribes have used them their own offspring carry some of that elemental power. Monsters ''' '''There are 11 monsters that live in the monster gems and 4 sperits that live in the master gems. Sernos: is the monster of the dimond monster gem. The gem is rumord to be hidden inside the cristal caves of the Irensecto tribe. This tribe contains flying Vexin bug species and their kingdom ingulfs all the other small insect tribes. The monster gem itself keeps the people hidden and is used as a power source. The gem's ability is to create cristls and star dust. Sernos is a dragonfly looking monster with two masive claws with mouths attached on them. Sernos also has cristal like diamonds growing out of its arms and back. It's gem is located on its for head and in between its eyes. Zemoro: 'Is the thunder centipede of the Lighting monster gem. Zemoro isn't owned by a tribe and is kept by Thunder Punch. This monster is known for causing massive power outages and unreal thunder storms that will hit anything that moves. Zermoro used to belong to the Thunder Fossa tribe until T.P bet there leader. 'Users (to be continued) Thunder Punch's history 2.png|Thunder Punch the mongoose|link=Thunder Punch the mongoose New Dark Storm.png|Dark Storm the Porcupine|link=Dark Storm the Porcupine Fire Arm the hedgehog.png|Fire Arm the hedeghog|link=Fire Arm the Hedgehog Scan 4.2.jpg|Blue Jay the Blue Bird Since the tribes have lived so long in the presence of the gems they have developed the power to either control that gem's element or to use the gem itself to summon the monster itself in a summoning called monster control! Thunder Punch: He is able to use their power due to him being infused with Monster Gem powers as a baby due to the great accident that caused the Great Change Event. Dark Storm: He is able to use monster control on only the dark Monster Gems. He is able to go through time due to the Normoner Gems (dark monster gems) powers. He is the only known user of those gems so far. Fire Arm : He is the next Fire Master Gem guardian. He can only summon the spirit of the beast in the Master gem due to its power being so great. He can also summon fire worms which are the spirit minions created by that master gem. ''Blue Jay: ''He is able to go super by harnessing the energy of the gems, just like Thunder Punch. Blue can also power up his machines by using a monster shard. Category:Items